What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Pebble and the Penguin/Rocko
'Rocko '''is the tritagonist of ''The Pebble and the Penguin. He is Hubie's best friend and a rockhopper penguin. Background Physical Appearance Personality Rocko is a funny and sarcastic Rockhopper Penguin who does not like lies. Role in Film To beginning with his role, in the Misery boat scene, Rocko is fighting men for his struggle to freedom, but failed as one of the men throws him back to his cage and lock him up. Rocko's only wish is to spring out from his captivity to freedom. He asked other penguins in cages for busting out from the ship, which they refuse, except Hubie who wants to tag along with him, due to his desperation for returning home at Antarctica to reclaim Marina before Drake marry her first. Of course at first Rocko can't accept Hubie's request due to his thought of Hubie being "too dump", until after being amused by Hubie's comical accident, he decided to let him join the escaping party as he give him a tip on how to outsmart the humans to their freedom. During feeding time, both Rocko and Hubie succeed as they spread out from their cages to their escaping spree while being chased around by men, but two penguins ends up make their escape from Misery. A day later, as two penguins stops at the tropical beach at New Zealand to lay low, Rocko reluctantly tells Hubie about his desire is flying like other birds, much to Hubie's amusement as he advises him a point that penguin can't fly, but Rocko didn't listen to him much to him disliking being a laughing stock. After his failed flight attempt, Hubie told him a story about a penguin named Waldo, who knows anything about flying, which amazed Rocko and decided invite Hubie for his help to guide him back to Antarctica. After stopping at the rocky island, Rocko gazes his discovery of the ledge, which he calls it "an authentic, ancient aviarial airstrip", and decides to climb up to trying again to fly, ignoring Hubie's warning. But, again, Rocko fails as he falls down to the narrow island. Hubie attempts to help him, but Rocko's rudeness leads Hubie to leave him behind, until Rocko stops him as giving him a warning about the dangers of the orca (or killer whale), much to relieved Hubie as he convinces him to their friendship, but Rocko refuse to befriend him as he hates him, much he hates killer whales which lead two penguins to decide to split up after the orca leaves, until they frantically seek safe shelter after being frighten by the lighting bolt. The next day, Hubie and Rocko gazes the iceberg far away realizing the first sight back to Antarctica. However, Rocko is infuriated over Hubie's truth about Waldo as nothing but a fictional character, which he lied to Rocko to convince him to point away back home. Not pleased over Hubie's lie, he attempts to attack him, but ends up laughing, as he praises Hubie's desperation to get back to Marina. Their journey continues on, where Rocko starts to train Hubie to fight off Drake for Marina, before deciding to dive into the seal's hole to have lunch. But after escaping safely from the leopard seal, Rocko is angered at Hubie over their peril by him trying to reclaim a pebble for Marina, but Rocko narrowly laughs as he call Hubie '"amazing", much to Hubie's joy. However Rocko dose not want let Hubie know the truth that he likes him, until after the musical number "I Got Me a Friend", Rocko decide to befriend him and continues to help him out by training Hubie to become a fighter and then successfully fights off the leopard seal, the two finally made it back to Antarctica, but must to escape from the group of hungry orcas to the nearby iceberg for their safety. However, Rocko risks himself for his sacrifice to fight away the killer whales, after allowing Hubie to go off by his own to safe himself. Later, after Hubie defeated Drake for Marina's rescue, Rocko survive from the orcas, much it joys Hubie, until Drake survives from his defeat and give his last attack on the two, but missed. Rocko finally got able to fly at last, after saving both Hubie and Marina from Drake's falling lair. Returning to the other flocks of penguins, Rocko retrieves Hubie his pebble, that he lost earlier at the killer whales' attack, and encourages him to give it to Marina as her gift, which Hubie did. At the end of the movie, Rocko is seen teaching Hubie and Marina's chicks to fly. Trivia * He's played by James Belushi. * His species is a Northern Rockhopper Penguin. * He doesn't like fibs. * Rocko was rumored to be the movie's deuteragonist. This isn't true as Marina has as much plans as Hubie. * When Rocko "flies" at the end, this is pure on-screen fiction, as it's a world-renowned fact that penguins are among a lot of birds that can't fly.